


Stars Danced in His Eyes

by linatrinch



Series: Stormpilot Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Dancing, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/pseuds/linatrinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested "slow dancing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Danced in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwritetrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/gifts).



> I'm like 99.999% sure that the tumblr user who asked for this and the Ao3 user I listed it for are the same person.

“Wait, what?”

Ever since Finn had woken up, Poe had basically taken it upon himself to show the other man everything the galaxy offered that couldn’t be found in such a hollow place like the First Order. Only that was a little more difficult than what he had initially figured. Finn, for some ridiculous reason, knew how to bake. He did not, however, know what a mixed drink was. It was little things like that. And maybe Finn didn’t know what balloons were (yet), but he apparently knew how to dance. As Poe just found out. Not three seconds after offering to teach him for a party coming up.

“Yeah,” Finn just chuckled at him, shaking his head. “I mean, I get it. The image of about three hundred fully armored ‘troopers doing the electric slide does look pretty funny.”

“You know what the electric slide is?”

Finn laughed again. What was great about this arrangement was that the former Stormtrooper never got upset when Poe assumed he didn’t understand something. And, vice versa, Finn always seemed to feel comfortable about asking Poe about things he actually didn’t grasp. Whether all of this extended to people outside of their friendship, Poe didn’t know or pry about it.

But he just had to ask. “Buddy, you gotta humor me. When did Stormtroopers find time to cut a rug?”

It was a quiet night, quieter than most what with a recent successful mission having gone so great that they were even throwing a party because of it. But first, with no threat immediately looming in the air, most people seemed to want to rest. So it was even quieter outside on top of one of the hills overlooking the tarmac and a couple of X-Wings. The blue LED lights above them lit the area enough, but the stars were undiminished, the core of the galaxy painting a beautiful stripe across the sky. All the overhead lights managed to do was make Finn’s dark skin glow just enough that Poe was totally distracted every time he glanced over. But the platoon of Stormtroopers attempting an electric slide managed to bring out at least a side eye from him.

Finn’s laugh had dimmed down, but his bright smile didn’t fade, even with the halfhearted shrug. “Not all of us got try it, actually,” he admitted. “A couple of our senior officers, AY-454 and AY-782, had gone on a mission to some core planet. I was probably… sixteen, maybe seventeen or eighteen at the time. They were in their twenties, practically mission ready. But anyway, when they came back, they had all these stories about colors and lights and people moving against people. They were pretty excited about it, so they showed us after lights out one night. We didn’t have music, but the whole barrack broke out in dance practically _every_ night. Then one day AY-782 didn’t come back from a mission, so we stopped… But it was fun, you know? There were so few really good times we had, especially together.”

“Yeah,” Poe muttered, still digesting the story. He found that it was easy to forget, even with Finn sitting right beside him, that the Stormtroopers were people. And Finn so rarely spoke about his time in the First Order… “So-” Poe hugged his knees, practically rocking back and forth. “What kind of dancing did you do? Other than the electric slide.”

Finn laughed, and Poe was thankful to have successfully navigated that invisible minefield. “We didn’t do the electric slide. We just heard about it. But I don’t know, we didn’t put a name to anything. Lots of waving arms and looking ridiculous. But everyone sort of moved together, too.”

“So fast stuff?”

“Yeah, it was always fast. Something to wear us out if we weren’t already exhausted.”

Poe sat still, wondering if this was genius or suicide. “But no slow stuff?”

At that, Finn finally blinked up at him. “A little? But I wasn’t aware that was a thing. It was just something we did we when finally got tired.”

“Well, no, I mean like-” Oh, Maker help him. “Dancing’s really fun, but it can get… intimate, too.”

“Yeah, AY-782 and AY-454 demonstrated. _A lot_.”

“Not just fast stuff, though. I mean slow dancing can get really intimate. And it’s proper to do if you go to like a Republic funded party or something fancy like that. You never know what the General might send you on next.” He figured that if he kept talking enough, he wouldn’t think about the two AY ‘troopers too hard.

“Dancing for a _mission_ ,” Finn thankfully interrupted. “I didn’t think about that.” There was a beat of silence before he looked up to Poe. “Can you teach me that way, then? The proper slow way?”

And there it was. Poe Dameron was done for. L’ulo would bring his ashes to Kes in the morning and explain how he died by hurtling himself into a star because Finn existed. “Sure, buddy!” he said instead, standing up to help Finn to his feet. (He didn’t need it, but his back was still that much grateful.) “First, how about you show me what you know?”

“What I know,” Finn quietly parroted once vertical again. “It’s kind of-… I only ever saw AY-782 and AY-454 doing it kind of like you said. Slow but close. It’s a little- Well, it’s definitely intimate. You sure about this?”

Finn could literally grab Poe by the shoulders right now, stars mirrored in his eyes, skin glowing like all light came from him, and pitch the pilot right over the side of the hill, and Poe would thank him. “I can handle it, man. I’m sure.”

“Okay,” Finn murmured mostly to himself and inched closer. His hands found Poe’s waist, staying far enough apart to fit another person between them, Finn’s face etched with concentration.

Whatever this was, Poe just wanted him to relax. “Are you telling him this is how those two twenty-somethings actually-” His breath was stolen away when Finn moved closer, hands roaming over the back of his grease stained shirt before stopping near his spine and shoulder blades, chests lightly pressed together, Finn’s head sinking near his neck, and began to sway to the sound of night life.

Poe - still completely dumbstruck - swayed with him, hands automatically wrapping Finn in a hug. Once he responded, all of the tension seemed to drain from the other man, and Poe honest to goodness could not help the fact that his face slowly sunk to Finn’s neck, too.

“Is this how anyone you know does it?” Finn asked quietly, barely even enough to be a whisper, as if afraid to break the strange mood that had passed over them.

Poe gulped, thinking over the question a few times before finally coming up with an answer. “Sometimes.”

“But this isn’t the proper way?”

“No.”

“You can show me ho-”

“In a minute.” Poe swayed with him, trying to really take this in. “I’ll show you later.” He just wanted to have this moment for himself, something so good that even Kylo Ren couldn’t touch. In the quiet, if he allowed his mind to stop running, he could _almost_  believe that this was real. That he belonged to Finn and this moment was real. He swallowed another lump in his throat, holding the other man tighter. “What happened to AY-454?” He could hardly hear his own voice in the night, a silent out if Finn didn’t want to answer.

But, after a second of swaying in silence, he did. “She was sent on another mission the next day. Didn’t come back either.”

The quiet enveloped them again, and Poe’s hands dug into the other’s jacket- his old jacket, patched up after being torn apart by a lightsaber. If he didn’t do this now- “Hey, Finn?”

Finn hummed in acknowledgment, but didn’t get an answer very quickly. After a moment, the swaying stopped, and Finn pulled far enough away to look Poe in the eye. And _Gods_  he was beautiful. Even the stars wanted to form a halo around him. He _wanted_  to belong to Finn. He _wanted_  this to be real. He  _wanted_. “I-” But Finn didn’t. Shouldn’t. Doing this would ruin every moment. It would ruin _this_  moment. And it was so beautiful. Finn was so beautiful. “I like the way you dance, buddy.”

A flicker of a frown passed over Finn’s face, but a little smile quickly swept it away. So quickly that it’s possible the little grimace was never there. He ducked his head and looked up to the pilot through his lashes. “I think you dance good, too, Poe.”

He chuckled at that, clapping a hand on Finn’s shoulder and looking down to his feet, biting his lip in a sorry attempt to hide everything going on inside. “We should get inside,” he said finally, looking back up to Finn, getting one last glance at how the light danced over his skin like this. “We’re gonna miss dinner at this rate.”

“Yeah,” Finn sighed, then cleared his throat and turned, leading the way. Or just leaving Poe behind.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, send requests to me on [tumblr](http://linatrinch.tumblr.com) for stormpilot stuff. I have a lot in waiting right now, but send them anyway. ♥


End file.
